1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an orthotic device, and particularly to an orthotic that provides adjustable control of a range of angular motion and interchangeability of supports at a joint of the human body where pivoting normally occurs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An orthotic is a device, such as a brace or splint, for supporting, immobilizing, or treating muscles, joints, or skeletal parts, which are weak, ineffective, deformed, or injured. To assist in restoring a joint of the human body to normal, effective function, the joint may be restricted for a period by an orthotic, which imposes a fixed pivoting position. Or, an orthotic may permit adjustable angular displacement of the joint, which is retained for a period by the orthotic and gradually increased at intervals to improve the pivotal range of use.
A need exists for an orthotic that can be adjusted without removing it from the body to provide proper support while walking, and having interchangeability of suitable replacement supports, via connecting and disconnecting members, for mobile and immobile patients.